


Fifty Shades Of Luthor

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: As the name suggests, this is fifty shades of grey but Supercorp version minus the hetero and abusive nature of Christian Grey. Oh, also Kara has a cock. So, the dynamics in bedroom would be interesting to explore considering Lena is Christian Grey here.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 313





	Fifty Shades Of Luthor

“Miss Luthor will see you now.”

Kara had lost the count of blonde women this place had. It certainly seemed like Miss Luthor had a certain affinity to tall, blonde, young and feminine looking women. 

The L symbol was shining in the sunlight at the entrance of the hallway as Kara proceeded towards the office. Kara’s heart thumped for some unknown reason. 

She concluded it must be the nerve to interview such a high authority being whom no news outlet had ever had a chance to take a picture of. In her head, Miss Luthor was a very experienced, old woman who had lived her life lavishly in her own terms. Little did she know what was awaiting her at the other side of the door.

The second the door opened, Kara tripped on her own foot and fell face first on the ground. 

She could hear the sound of pencil heels clicking gracefully but also hurriedly towards her and a very sultry voice echoed, “Miss Danvers, are you alright?”

A smooth, silky, soft hand with manicured nails was offered to Kara and when she looked up to gaze at the offerer, her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

Looking at her were the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen which were changing like technicolor. Her jawline was so sharp that she could cut through diamond with it. Her hair was luscious and shining black. And her lips would shame the petals of roses. 

Miss Luthor was not more than Kara’s age and the soft smile playing at her lips made her seem welcoming and strangely tantalizing. However, her eyes. Her eyes even though with the most gorgeous green in them were strangely aloof.

Kara realised she was ogling for more than considered appropriate so she quickly took Miss Luthor’s hand and stood up, smoothening her clothes in the process. 

To find her voice was seemingly difficult after looking at the Goddess of a woman in front of her but Kara cleared her throat and tried regardless,

“Uh. Um. Yes, I’m. Thank you. I’m Kara Danvers by the way. Alex Danvers is sick so I agreed to fill in, in her place.” 

Miss Luthor yet again offered a hand but this time for a handshake while she curtly replied, 

“I’m Lena Luthor. I reckon you’re studying journalism as well?”

_ Lena. _

Kara’s voice quivered slightly, shaking her hand with Miss Luthor’s and feeling the warmth of her palm for some odd reason as she replied, “n-no, English Lit. Um, Alex is my sister.”

Kara didn’t even know why she slipped in that information. Not that it would make any difference if Miss Luthor knew who Alex was to her or not. However, Miss Luthor studied her intently then replied, “as I said, I only have ten minutes.”

The CEO turned around, swift in her movement yet graceful at the same time and walked towards her office chair while pointing towards the other ones and saying, “Please, have a seat, Miss Danvers.”

Kara sat down almost clumsily in the chair fumbling with the recorder and the questions Alex had prepared for her to ask Miss Luthor.

Miss Luthor sensed her nervousness and was looking at her with amusement. She stood from her seat, walked up to Kara and leaned her back against the table with her legs crossed in the most flashy way possible. 

Her pencil skirt tight against her skin emphasized the curve of her hips and looked enticing while her blouse was teasingly highlighting her bosom in such a way that Kara felt her own jeans to be quite restraining.

Kara was having a really hard time to focus on the task given to her. She pressed her thighs together to not draw too much attention to herself. However, Miss Luthor was strangely giving her all  _ too _ much attention it seemed.

Kara cleared her throat and then spoke more to herself than to Miss Luthor,“a-ahem..Ready?”

The CEO smirked and replied, “whenever you are.”

Kara lowered her head towards the question sheet in her lap in embarrassment as to how obviously flustered she was.

“I-Ok. Um. So this is for the special graduation issue of the student newspaper-”

Miss Luthor cut her off, saying, “Yes. I’m giving the commencement address of this year’s ceremony.”

_ Oh. _

“Right, so. You’re very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you-”

Again, Kara was cut off, this time with a slightly annoyed Miss Luthor when a very common question was asked, it seemed, “To what do I owe my success?”

Kara meekly replied, “..yep?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

The CEO stood back up from the way she was leaning against the table and walked across, replying, “Business is about people. And I’ve always been good at people. What motivates them. What incentivizes them. What inspires them.”

Kara weirdly felt a sense of boldness at how the CEO was being boisterous. So she remarked, “Maybe you’re just lucky…”

To that, Miss Luthor slightly chuckled, “I’ve always found that the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have. The key to my success has been identifying talented individuals who would otherwise be ignored by society. And then harnessing their efforts. Take for instance, an employee who has undergone paralysis due to a major accident however his brain runs at a rate ten times higher than an average human. He’s the most skilled hacker in my company despite having his physical shortcoming. You see, Miss Danvers, I like to work for absolutes. Not for any unforeseen results. ” 

“So you’re a control freak?”

The CEO raised her eyebrow at that, snickering, “oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Danvers.”

Kara sat there, silently, for what seemed like an eternity. The question sheet was obviously hiding the embarrassment very clearly obvious now between her legs. However, all that being said, Kara still couldn’t quite put a finger on the CEO’s personality or character. 

Miss Luthor remained an enigma for her.

“Ok, um. Your company is involved primarily in the technological sector yet you also invest in numerous agricultural projects including several in Africa and also invest in various lgbtq ngos including the trevor project. Is that something that you feel passionate about? Feeding the world’s poor and helping people to feel safe in their own sexuality.”

The CEO looked indifferent while she replied, “It’s smart business. You don’t agree?”

Kara fumbled a bit before replying, “I don’t know enough about it…..And just wonder if your heart might be a bit bigger than you want to let on?”

The CEO looked sharply at Kara.

“There’s some people who say that I don’t have a heart.”

Kara’s brows narrowed curiously and in utter confusion, “Why would they say that?”

The CEO paused before replying with a frightening clarity in her voice.

“Because they know me well.”

Kara felt uneasy at that response and paused to gain some sanity before continuing, “Um, do you have any interests outside of work?”

“I enjoy various physical pursuits.”

The CEO’s gaze was unwavering which put Kara in a state of discomfort. Yet, she continued to read the questions like a parrot not giving much attention to what she was actually reading and hoping the interview would be over soon.

“You’re unmarried...oh you were adopted at the age four..”

Miss Luthor’s demeanour changed in a matter of seconds. From the cold and calm state to an agitated one.

“It’s a matter of public record.”

The CEO walked right across the table and sat near Kara in one of the spare chairs

“I’m sorry I didn’t-” Kara mumbled apologetically knowing she might have crossed some limits bringing Miss Luthor’s personal life up.

“You have an actual question, Miss Danvers?, ” the CEO asked stoically this time. 

“Yeah, sorry, ” Kara hastily asked the next question without actually processing what it was and then regretted. 

“Are you gay?”

As soon as the question left her mouth, Kara quickly looked at the sheet on her lap and winced how it might have sounded to the woman sitting across her.

Kara tried to make it up instantly, “it’s written here i’m just-”

But Miss Luthor only smiled wryly, “no, Kara, I’m not gay”

Her first name being used like that, made Kara more flustered than she already was.

“I apologize. Alex can be a little-”

“Intrusive?”

“Curious.”

The CEO tapped her fingers meaningfully at the armrest of her chair and then asked, “What about you? Why don’t you ask me something that you wanna know?”

Kara’s eyes lingered at the young woman sitting right across her before she spoke up, “Earlier you said that some people who know you well, why do I get the feeling that that is not true?”

Lena’s eyes suddenly sparked. 

Questioning, Searching. 

And even Kara could say she looked more of a human in that instant than a prodigy.

Kara felt emboldened, just a tad and said, "of course I can't assume anything about you. Like it was stupid of me to even ask if you're gay. I mean that's your personal life however I do feel you're more than what those people say you're."

Lena remained silent for some seconds. Her eyebrows narrowed down and her eyes eagerly studying Kara, "I never said I'm not attracted to women. I don't like to be put into labels, Miss Danvers"

Kara gaped in shock and then quickly recovered, "so you're a control freak hence don't like labels."

"Absolutely"

Kara felt like she was witnessing a side of Lena very few might have had. 

However, the moment got ruined when they were interrupted by the blonde receptionist, “Miss Luthor, your next meeting is in the conference room-”

“Cancel it please. We’re not finished here,” the CEO ordered. Again her commanding persona returned within seconds.

“Yes, ma’am,” the receptionist replied and left.

Kara quickly tried to intervene knowing the interview was already over and she had got what she needed. Or atleast Alex got what she needed.

“No, i’m-I can go now. It’s fine-”

“I would like to know more about you,” came the sudden reply.

Kara paused taking in the statement. She was blonde and tall. However, her build was very muscular and her dressing sense was nothing like the employees who worked in Miss Luthor’s company. If anything, Kara felt very out of place going in L-Corp. Like she didn’t belong there.

However, little did she know, she had caused a ripple effect by being different.

“There’s not much to know about me.”

Lena asked curiously, ignoring Kara’s vain effort of trying to end the interview, “You said you’re an English major? Tell me was it Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?”

Kara breathed in, whispering, “...Hardy”

“I would have guessed Jane Austen, ” Lena replied with what seemed like her interest piqued.

The interviewee had now become the interviewer, it seemed.

“What are your plans after you graduate?”

“I’m just trying to get through finals right now.”

“And then?”

“And then, I was planning on moving here to National City with Alex.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled at that and she said,

“We offer an excellent internship program.”

Kara chuckled slightly at the thought of it. She very well knew she looked nothing like the employees working in L-Corp. Starting with the demeanour and dressing sense to the regal mannerisms.

“I don’t think I’d fit in here. I mean look at me.”

Lena looked at her with a weirdly intrigued gaze and whispered,

“I am.”

* * *

  
  


The receptionist was shocked to see the CEO walking towards the elevator along with Kara to escort her farewell.

The elevator door opened and Kara went inside, turning around to see Miss Luthor. As the door closed with a chime, the CEO of L-Corp whispered with unison with Kara.

“Kara.”

“Lena.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
